Edric
by ohfuckiteverythingistaken
Summary: Zwykły, mugolski wypadek. Niezwykła ofiara i nieoczekiwane konsekwencje. Co jeśli ktoś będzie chciał wykorzystać ofiarę do własnych celów? I co jeśli ofiara w końcu stanie się drapieżnikiem?
1. Chapter 1

**od autora: **wracam z nowym opowiadaniem. wakacje dają czas, a przez rok uzbierałam wystarczająco dużo pomysłów, żeby mieć wena do końca tej historii. przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

* * *

**I**

Na niebie od dawna świeciły gwiazdy, gdy Harry zdecydował się wyjść na spacer. Zaczynało się już ochładzać, chociaż do końca wakacji nadal pozostały jeszcze dwa tygodnie.

Odkąd wrócił do domu na Privet Drive, Harry nie przespał ani jednej nocy. Czasem udawało mu się przysnąć, ale szybko budził się z krzykiem na ustach. Lekarstwem na ciszę w pokoju i stale towarzyszący jej niepokój okazały się długie spacery w świetle księżyca. Nikt mu wtedy nie przeszkadzał. Nie musiał znosić narzekania Dursleyów ani martwić się o koszmary.

Szedł swoją dawno wytyczoną trasą. Głowę miał zwieszoną, oczy prawie zamknięte i kolejny raz rozmyślał o tym, jak inaczej mógł przeżyć tamten dzień, którego wybrał się do Ministerstwa Magii. Co mógł zmienić i kogo uratować.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zboczył z chodnika. Zresztą drogi i tak zwykle były opuszczone, nikt o tej porze nie wyjeżdżał z domu.

Usłyszał tylko dźwięk klaksonu.

* * *

Obudził się z nieprzyjemnym bólem głowy. Całe ciało go rwało, jakby został pocięty na kawałki i nieudolnie sklejony. Podniósł na próbę powieki, ale szybko zamknął ponownie oczy. W pokoju było obrzydliwie jasno.

– Przep... przepraszam – wychrypiał.

Gardło miał zaschnięte i drapiące.

Ktoś złapał go za rękę, delikatnie ją ściskając.

– Poczułeś to? – spytał damski głos.

– Tak. Gdzie jestem? Co... co się stało?

– Nie powinieneś jeszcze mówić, tylko narobisz więcej szkód. Twoi rodzice są bardzo zmartwieni. Pójdę po lekarza. Jestem pielęgniarką.

Niepewnie kiwnął głową, choć prawdopodobnie kobieta zdążyła już wyjść z pokoju.

Był w szpitalu. Miał wypadek? Nie pamiętał tego. Wszystko wydawało się zamazane, a jego ostatnie wspomnienie... Chyba dotyczyło czegoś strasznego. A może to był jego wypadek? Nie mógł być pewien, a od myślenia nabawił się jeszcze większej migreny.

– Witaj, nazywam się Henry i jestem lekarzem. Czy wiesz gdzie jesteś?

– Wywnioskowałem, że...

Zaczął kaszleć. Ktoś wcisnął mu do dłoni kubek z wodą. Wypił wszystko za jednym zamachem. Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął jeszcze raz.

– W szpitalu.

– Dobrze. Pamiętasz, jak masz na imię?

– Eee... – nawet jeśli jakieś słowo majaczyło mu w umyśle, było zbyt niewyraźne, żeby mógł je rozpoznać. – Nie.

– Rozumiem. A możesz powiedzieć coś o sobie? Cokolwiek? Albo jaki mamy dzień lub miesiąc? Rok?

– Miałem wypadek – zauważył idiotycznie.

Poczuł się głupio, szczególnie, że nadal miał zamknięte oczy. Ponownie uchylił powieki. Za oknem świeciły się lampy, a do pokoju wpadało światło księżyca, ale oprócz tego panowała ciemność. Nad jego łóżkiem stał przysadzisty mężczyzna o dobrodusznym wyrazie twarzy.

– Tak, miałeś wypadek. Wpadłeś pod samochód.

– Ał – mruknął.

Lekarz zachichotał.

– Na szczęście szybko się obudziłeś i nie wpadłeś w śpiączkę.

– Ale nie pamiętam jak się nazywam.

– Utrata pamięci długotrwałej. Jednak mamy nadzieję, że jest to tylko przejściowe.

– Jeśli nie?

– No cóż... O tym pomyślimy później. Jakie jest twoje ostatnie wspomnienie?

– Ja... Dużo zielonego.

– Może trawa?

– Nie... To było jak... błyskawica. Jasna, zielona błyskawica na czarnym niebie. I krzyki. Kobiecy głos. Ale nie pamiętam nic więcej.

Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

– Taak. Proponuję, żebyś podzielił się tym ze swoimi rodzicami. Możliwe, że to jakieś wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. Oznaczałoby to, że twoja pamięć nie zniknęła na zawsze.

– A gdzie oni są? Znaczy, moi rodzice?

Dziwnie się czuł, zadając to pytanie. Jakby nie powinien albo nie miał do tego prawa.

– Twoja mama zasnęła, podejrzewam, że była bardzo zmęczona. Nie dziwię się. Nieźle napędziłeś jej strachu. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Twój tata siedzi na korytarzu. Chcesz, żebym go zawołał?

– Chyba tak.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł.

Chwilę później do pokoju wszedł postawny mężczyzna. Przypatrywał się chłopakowi przez dłuższy czas zanim usiadł na krześle obok łóżka.

– Tato? – spytał na próbę.

Słowo dobrze ciążyło na języku. Nie pamiętał twarzy taty ani mamy, ale mężczyzna zareagował i dotknął ciepłą ręką jego dłoni.

– Dzięki Merlinowi, że nic ci nie jest – wyszeptał. – Pamiętasz wypadek?

– Nie.

– A mnie?

– Nie. – Na widok miny mężczyzny, szybko dodał: – Przykro mi. Tato.

– To nie twoja wina. Ale kierowca samochodu zapłaci.

– Co się stało?

– To już nie ważne. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zapadła cisza. Chłopak chłonął twarz ojca. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego tata miał zaraz zniknąć.

– Jak mam na imię? – spytał, czując się okropnie głupio.

– Och. No tak. Edric.

Edric uśmiechnął się. Pasowało.

– Powinieneś się przespać – zaproponował mężczyzna.

– Jestem trochę śpiący – przyznał.

– Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc. Tato.

* * *

Pogrzeb Harry'ego Pottera odbył się późnym popołudniem. Zjawili się wszyscy zaproszeni i jeszcze więcej tych, którzy nie powinni być na uroczystości. Rita Skeeter biegała od gościa do gościa, wypytując o gorące szczegóły.

– Czy wierzy pani w to wygodne wytłumaczenie śmierci Złotego Chłopca? – krzyczała do zapłakanej Molly.

Cudem uniknęła klątwy, ale to ją nie zniechęciło.

– Samochód zabił wybawcę czarodziejskiego świata? Co pan na to?

Artur naciągnął kapelusz na głowę, próbując jak najdyskretniej wyprowadzić przeklinającą żonę z namiotu.

– Ty hieno! Nieczuła wiedźmo!

Rita wykrzywiła usta w grymasie i pobiegła dalej zadawać bezczelne pytania.

– Ron, Hermiona! Kochasie, pamiętacie mnie? Jak wam się zdaje, czy Sam-Wiesz-Kto zabił Harry'ego? Mi możecie powiedzieć!

Dwójka przyjaciół już wyciągała różdżki, ale powstrzymał ich Remus. Twarz miał białą, a oczy zapadnięte, jednak siłą nie ustępował najzdrowszemu mężczyźnie.

– Zamknij się – poradził kobiecie.

Jednak Rita dobrze znała swój zawód. To Dumbledore był jej celem.

– Albusie? Albusie! – uśmiechnęła się promiennie, gdy zdobyła zainteresowanie czarodzieja. – Czy Harry był niewystarczająco broniony? Jasna strona zawiodła?

– Nie podjęliśmy odpowiednich środków bezpieczeństwa – przyznał ponuro starzec.

– Harry został zabity przez mugolski samochód. Mugol dokonał czegoś, czego nie potrafił Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Co ty na to, Albusie?

– Uważam, że to był bardzo smutny, bardzo niefortunny wypadek. Wybacz, ale muszę cię przeprosić...

– Jak zostanie ukarany ten mugol?

– To już zależy od mugolskiego prawa. Do widzenia, Rito.

– Sam-Wiesz-Kto chce oczyścić świat z mugoli. Co, jeśli ma rację? Albusie? Bronisz ludzi, którzy zabili Harry'ego?

Dumbledore zatrzymał się i spojrzał zimno na kobietę.

– Jeden człowiek nie przekreśla całego gatunku. Na tej podstawie moglibyśmy powiedzieć, że czarodzieje powinni zostać zabici, bo istnieje ktoś taki jak Voldemort.

– Cóż, tak, oczywiście... – Rita widocznie straciła zainteresowanie i zniknęła Albusowi z oczu.

Starzec ruszył ku Szalonookiemu.

– Zwołaj zebranie Zakonu Feniksa.

– Nie będą chcieli przyjść – zauważył Moody, postukując laską za czarodziejem.

– To dotyczy Harry'ego.

– Pottera? Martwego Pottera?

– I w tym tkwi zagadka Alastorze. Czy on na pewno jest martwy?

– Co chcesz powiedzieć?

– Nie jestem pewien, czy pochowaliśmy Harry'ego.

* * *

Nadal miał problemy z chodzeniem i często się potykał, ale tym razem był tak spięty, że nawet nie pamiętał o bólu. Szedł prosto, naciągnięty jak struna. Przemierzał długie korytarze, mijał bogato zdobione ramy, z których patrzyły się na niego obrazy, deptał po wiekowym, grubo szytym dywanie.

Jego rodzice przywieźli go tu. Powiedzieli, że musi zacząć wszystko od początku.

Wszedł do salonu. Pokój był ogromny. Sufit sięgał prawie pięciu metrów, a zwisał z niego piękny żyrandol. Długi stół był nakryty dla trzech osób.

– Edricu!

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zmusił do uśmiechu. Stała przed nim piękna kobieta o długich, jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Nie przypominała jego mamy.

– Mam na imię Narcyza – przedstawiła się. – Czuj się jak w domu. Słyszałam o twoim strasznym wypadku. Nie martw się, jestem pewna, że szybko zaprzyjaźnisz się z moim synem, gdy tylko wróci z Francji. Jesteście w tym samym wieku.

Wydawała się miła.

– Jestem Edric Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Syn Narcyzy pojawił się w domu dwa dni później. Edric szybko zauważył, że chłopak musiał przejść przez coś traumatycznego. We krwi miał szyderczy uśmiech i wyniosłe spojrzenie, ale jedyne co robił to siedział samotnie w pokoju. Podczas posiłków garbił się i słowem się nie odzywał, pozwalając swojej matce na wymuszoną rozmowę z Edriciem.

Nie mogąc znieść posępnych spojrzeń chłopaka, Edric postanowił skonfrontować się z Draco.

– Ktoś zginął? – spytał znienacka.

– Słucham?

– Zastanawiam się, dlaczego jesteś taki ponury.

Draco podniósł wzrok znad książki. Jego szare oczy miały mniej wyrazu niż zdechłej ryby.

– To nie twoja sprawa – odpowiedział zimno.

Edric uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wreszcie udało mu się wywołać jakąś reakcję.

– Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Równie dobrze możesz mnie czymś zająć. Łzawe historie są nadal historiami.

– Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żebyś ty był taki chętny do dzielenia się własnymi _łzawymi historiami_. – Ostatnie dwa słowa Draco wypluł z obrzydzeniem.

– Nie za bardzo mam czym – wzruszył ramionami. – Potrącił mnie samochód. Wylądowałem w szpitalu. Nawet nie pamiętałem swojego imienia. Koniec opowieści.

– Trochę żałosna ta twoja opowieść.

– Taak, chyba tak.

Zapadła cisza podczas której Edric nie spuszczał wzroku z nowego kolegi.

– Ale pamiętasz magię? Zaklęcia? – nie wytrzymał w końcu Draco.

– Znam ruchy, które powinienem wykonać różdżką, ale nie pamiętam nazw zaklęć, więc jestem dosyć bezużyteczny. Szpital był magiczny i kiedy o tym usłyszałem, nie czułem zdziwienia. Więc chyba pamiętam.

– Jak zamierzasz poradzić sobie w Hogwarcie?

– Moja mama powiedziała, że zostanę tu przez cały rok i pójdę do szkoły dopiero do siódmej klasy.

– Nie chodziłeś wcześniej do Hogwartu.

– Też tak słyszałem.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– Myślałem, że będę się cieszyć, wiesz? Cholerny Złoty Chłopiec... Harry Potter nie żyje. Wyobrażałem sobie tę chwilę wiele razy, ale zawsze w marzeniach byłem szczęśliwy. Nie czułem tej pustki... którą nadal czuję.

– Harry Potter. To imię powinno mi coś mówić?

Blondyn parsknął niewesołym śmiechem.

– Merlinie, ty rzeczywiście nic nie pamiętasz. Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Pogromca Czarnego Pana. Ulubieniec Dumbledore'a... Dyrektora Hogwartu – dodał, widząc spojrzenie Edrica.

– Czarny Pan? To jakiś... bóg?

Tym razem Draco wybuchnął śmiechem tak szczerym, że Edric odpowiedział uśmiechem, choć nie miał pojęcia, co tak rozbawiło chłopaka.

– Lepiej nie zadawaj takich pytań przy ludziach. Czarny Pan jest najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem od stuleci. Mój tata należał do jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi dopóki... Potter wszystko zniszczył.

– Masz ojca?

– Jest w Azkabanie – wyszeptał Draco.

– Czym jest... Azkaban?

– To więzienie. Pełne dementorów. Istot, które wysysają z ciebie duszę.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W głowie miał mętlik. Dlaczego ten cały Potter miałby wtrącać ludzi do miejsca pełnego potworów? I skoro Czarny Pan był taki potężny, to dlaczego Draco nazwał Pottera jego pogromcą? Ile lat mógł mieć chłopak, jeśli był ulubieńcem dyrektora szkoły?

Co trzeba zrobić, żeby wylądować w Azkabanie, gdzie potwory wysysają z ciebie duszę?

– Nie wiem, dlaczego ja ci to mówię – warknął nagle Draco.

Brzmiał na rozeźlonego.

– Komu mógłbym powiedzieć? – zauważył Edric.

– Pewnie masz rację – przyznał blondyn, spoglądając nieufnie w jego stronę. – Ale i tak, spróbuj pisnąć słowo...

– Jasne. Rozumiem. Chociaż to jest jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które rozumiem.

– Jeszcze więcej pytań?

– Na przykład... Ile lat ma ten Potter?

– W moim wieku. I twoim, chyba.

– Powiedzieli mi, że mam szesnaście.

– No właśnie.

– To nie ma sensu. Czarny Pan ma być potężny, tak? Szesnastolatek pogromcą najpotężniejszego czarodzieja? Jakoś trudno w to uwierzyć.

– Też tak sądzę! Szczególnie, że miałem z tym idiotą zajęcia. Chyba w życiu z własnej woli nie przeczytał ani jednej książki! Ledwo co zdawał Eliksiry, nie wspominając już o banalnej Transmutacji.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – mruknął Edric. – W każdym razie, Potter nie żyje. Kto go zabił?

– Podobno wpadł pod samochód.

– Och. Mamy coś wspólnego.

– Tylko Potter nie mieszkał w Ameryce.

– I jego wypadek był śmiertelny.

– Jak tylko wrócę do szkoły, zrobię imprezę na cześć tego mugola.

Edric wyszczerzył zęby do zadowolonego Draco.

– Chętnie wzniosę za niego toast.

Draco przez chwilę obserwował chłopaka. W końcu kiwnął głową.

– Szkoda, że będziesz tu tkwił – stwierdził szczerze.

– Mam dostać własnego nauczyciela, z którym zacznę wszystko od podstaw. Jakoś niespecjalnie ciekawie zapowiada się nadchodzący rok.

– Wiadomo już, czy z czasem zaczniesz sobie przypominać jakieś rzeczy?

– Lekarz powiedział, że teraz wszystko zależy ode mnie. Cokolwiek ma to znaczyć.

– Beznadzieja – skwitował Draco.

– Dzięki – roześmiał się.

* * *

Narcyza ciężko usiadła na fotelu wykładanym piekielnie drogą skórą ze smoka. Miała ochotę rzucić się na łóżko i zasnąć na bardzo długi czas. Zamiast tego wykrzywiła usta w fałszywym uśmiechu, podnosząc wzrok i spoglądają na swoją siostrę.

Bella coraz bardziej zaczynała przypominać dawną siebie, jeszcze sprzed Azkabanu. _  
_

Ciemnowłosa kobieta miała na sobie czarną suknię szytą grubą nicią. Na jej chorobliwie białej skórze, kolejnej pozostałości po dementorach, i drobnej budowie suknia sprawiała wrażenie za ciężkiej. Jednak Bella poruszała się z tak nieprawdopodobną energią i szybkością, jakby nosiła lekki aksamit. W więzieniu pozbawiono jej gracji, a uroda kobiety stała się jeszcze bardziej drapieżna i zwierzęcopodobna, ale Narcyza nie przestała uważać siostry za piękną kobietę.

– Rudolf spędzał z chłopakiem całe dni – trajkotała Bella. Wymachiwała długimi rękami tak dynamicznie, że Narcyza miała problemy z podążaniem za nimi wzrokiem. – Jakby wierzył, że odzyskał syna!

– Taka była jego rola.

– Nasz syn. Nie żyje – wycedziła.

Narcyza kiwnęła głową, zastanawiając się, jak Bella mogła być tak nieczuła. Jej siostra nigdy nie udawała ani nie ukrywała uczuć, więc i teraz miała pewność, że kobieta wcale nie opłakiwała swojego jedynego pierworodnego.

_Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby straciła i Draco..._

– Od jego śmierci minęło już parę miesięcy. Naprawdę, Rudolf powinien dawno zapomnieć.

– Miesiąc – wtrąciła słabo Narcyza.

– Hę?

– Minął niecały miesiąc.

– Och, jeszcze może powiedz ile dni i godzin. – Bella przewróciła oczami. – Rok po tym, jak go urodziłam, ja i Rudolf trafiliśmy do Azkabanu. Zdążyłam wysłać chłopaka do Ameryki, do jego ciotki. Na tym skończyła się nasza znajomość. Tak jak i Rudolfa. Nie wmówisz mi, że czuł jakąś więź z bachorem.

– Jak dowiedziałaś się o jego śmierci?

– Ciotka przywiozła mi ciało.

Narcyza głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

– To musiało być straszne.

Bella zmarszczyła brwi.

– Niekoniecznie – stwierdziła lekceważąco. – Rzuciłam na zwłoki zaklęcie, żeby powstrzymać rozkład, a potem zapomniałam go pochować. Rudolf akurat przebywał poza krajem, więc nie miał mi kto przypomnieć. A potem Czarny Pan zażądał mojej obecności – dodała z rozmarzeniem.

Narcyza obserwowała jak twarz siostry powoli się rozjaśnia, jednocześnie sama będąc przerażona jej słowami.

– Uwierzysz, że musiałam z dzieciakiem spędzić dwa tygodnie? Słuchając jak nazywa mnie mamą? Wyobrażałam sobie jak łamię mu kark prawie codziennie.

– Uważam, że Edric nie przypomina dawnego siebie.

Bella prychnęła pogardliwie.

– Mówisz jak Rudolf.

– Pamiętaj, że nie możesz wzbudzić podejrzeń Edrica – ostrzegła Narcyza. – Czarny Pan byłby wściekły, gdyby dowiedział się, że nie traktujesz go jak syna.

– Zachowaj te bzdury dla siebie, siostrzyczko. Nigdy nie zrobiłabym nic co mogłoby zawieść naszego Pana.

Jasnowłosa kobieta tylko skinęła głową. Bellatrix chodziła to w tą i z powrotem, obracając różdżkę w pajęczych palcach. Co chwila siadała na kanapie, żeby nagle się zerwać i wyjrzeć przez okno. Za jedenastym razem wydała z siebie cichy syk i pobiegła otworzyć drzwi. Narcyza wstała, drżące ręce zakładając za plecy.

– Mój Panie! – usłyszała pisk Belli.

Powoli wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła na koniec korytarza, gdzie na podłodze klęczała jej siostra. Nad nią stał odziany w czarną szatę nienaturalnie wysoki mężczyzna o skórze bledszej niż Belli. Jego czerwone oczy płonęły okrucieństwem, a cienkie usta były wykrzywione w parodii uśmiechu. Kaptur narzucony na bezwłosą głowę ukrywał szparki, które służyły czarnoksiężnikowi za nos.

– Wssstań – rzucił zimno Voldemort.

Bella natychmiast się poderwała, jak wierny pies podążając za mężczyzną. Narcyza szybko ugięła trzęsące kolana, zamierzając także opaść na dywan, ale powstrzymała ją lodowata ręka na ramieniu. Zdusiła w sobie chęć zrzucenia z siebie dłoni i zamarła.

– Byłaś posłuszna. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś kłaniała się we własnym domu.

– Dziękuję, mój Panie – wymamrotała, prostując się.

Zaprowadziła milczącego czarnoksiężnika do pokoju, w którym niedawno siedziała z Bellą. Jej siostra raz po raz rzucała Czarnemu Panu tęskne spojrzenia.

Mężczyzna bez słowa posłał fotel jak najbliżej kominka. Natychmiast zgasło światło, a zamiast niego Voldemort jednym machnięciem różdżką rozpalił ogień i z gracją usiadł, zatapiając się w wygodnych poduszkach. Fotel zasłaniał kominek, sprawiając, że czarnoksiężnik był całkowicie ukryty w ciemnościach. Nad jego głową utworzyła się jasna poświata, przywodząca na myśl zniekształconą aureolę.

Narcyzę ten obraz przerażał. Sama usiadła na brzegu kanapy, wyprostowana jak struna. W przeciwieństwie do Belli, która usiadła na dywanie tuż przy nogach Czarnego Pana.

– Bello.

– Tak, panie? – kobieta podskoczyła z ekscytacją.

– Zastanawiam się – ciągnął leniwie mężczyzna – czy pragniesz zająć miejsce swojego zmarłego kuzyna jako psa w rodzinie Blacków.

– Panie? – spytała słabo Bella.

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że ludzie siadają na meblach, a psy na podłodze.

Kobieta natychmiast wstała, jeszcze bledsza na twarzy niż zwykle. Niepewnie usiadła obok Narcyzy, oczy wbijając w dywan.

– Świetnie – pochwalił pogardliwie. – Zostały dwa dni do rozpoczęcia się roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie. Co twój syn sądzi o Edricu?

– Przez ostatni tydzień nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo. Draco jest... zmienił się przez te wakacje. Nie był zainteresowany naszym gościem, ale wczoraj słyszałam jak omawiali sprawę Harry'ego Pottera. Edric miał wiele pytań dotyczących podstawowych spraw naszej społeczności. Wydawał się szczególnie zafascynowany tobą, panie.

Bella wybuchnęła śmiechem. Czarny Pan podniósł kąciki ust.

– Doprawdy – mruknął. – Co Draco mu o mnie opowiedział?

Narcyza przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Bardzo starała się nie okazywać zdenerwowania, ale jeszcze bardziej zależało jej na synu. Jeśli powiedziałaby coś, co zabrzmiałoby, jakby Draco nie szanował Czarnego Pana...

– Nie obchodzi mnie, jak wypowiada się szesnastoletni chłopak, Narcyzo – wycedził czarnoksiężnik ze znudzeniem.

– Tak, Panie – odpowiedziała odruchowo. – Mówił o tym, jak chcesz oczyścić świat z mugoli. I jak bardzo potężny jesteś.

Voldemort podniósł bezwłosą brew, czekając na resztę raportu.

– Edric spytał, jak Draco może mówić, że jesteś potężny, skoro pokonało cię dziecko.

Bella zareagowała natychmiast.

– Trzeba nauczyć chłopaka posłuszeństwa! Może i ma na imię Edric, ale nadal pozostaje tym bezczelnym...

– Zamilcz – wysyczał ostro Czarny Pan. – Mam dość słuchania twoich idiotycznych spostrzeżeń. Myślałem, że będziesz potrafiła sprostać postawionemu zadaniu, ale może miałem o tobie wygórowaną opinię.

– Nie, nie, Panie... – zajęczała kobieta. Twarz miała wykrzywiona w bolesnym grymasie, jakby czarnoksiężnik trzymał ją pod _Crucio_.

– Chłopak jest twoim synem. Jeśli nie umiesz wbić sobie tego do głowy, to może powinienem rzucić na ciebie _Imperio_.

– Cokolwiek zechcesz, Panie.

Voldemort bezszelestnie wstał. Kobiety natychmiast za nim podążyły.

– Za dwa dni przyślę do rezydencji mojego zaufanego śmierciożercę, który przez następny rok będzie nauczać Edrica. Cokolwiek, co mężczyzna zarządzi ma być wykonane bez słowa sprzeciwu. Bella, możesz już nas opuścić – stwierdził Czarny Pan bez zbędnego spojrzenia na Lestrange.

Nadąsana kobieta posłusznie wyszła z pokoju, pozostawiając roztrzęsioną Narcyzę wraz z niewzruszonym mężczyzną.

– Wiem, czego się obawiasz – oznajmił. – Jednak jestem zadowolony z tego, jak zajęłaś się całą tą niecodzienną sytuacją. W przeciągu paru tygodni wyślę mój wewnętrzny krąg po Lucjusza. Nie będą mieli problemów z wydostaniem twojego męża z Azkabanu.

Narcyza opadła na kolana i pozwoliła popłynąć łzom po policzkach.

– Dziękuję ci, Panie, dziękuję... Jesteś bardzo miłosierny... – łkała.

– Nie miej złudzeń, Narcyzo. Nie zapomniałem o błędach Lucjusza. Jednak dużo bardziej przyda mi się tutaj.

Przestąpił nad drżącą kobietą i otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia światło. Nie czekał aż Narcyza się uspokoi, samemu odprowadzając się do wyjścia.

Na dworze siąpił deszcz. Voldemort szybko przemierzał wyłożoną kamykami dróżkę. Już miał się aportować, gdy jego uwagę przykuły krzyki dobiegające zza domu. Zmrużył czerwone oczy, zbaczając z chodnika i wchodząc na mokrą trawę. Szata była zbyt długa, żeby ktokolwiek mógł dostrzec, że nie nosi butów.

Stanął w cieniu drzewa, gdzie bez przeszkód mógł obserwować ganiających na miotłach chłopców. Pierwszy musiał być synem Lucjusza. Znajome jasne włosy nawet w przestworzach miał starannie ułożone. Voldemort wykrzywił usta w drwiącym uśmiechu.

Drugiego chłopaka widział już wcześniej, gdy jego ciało leżało martwe na biurku Rudolfa. Edric miał czarne włosy i jasną skórę Bellatrix, ale arystokrackie rysy twarzy i mocno wystające kości policzkowe odziedziczył po Cygnusie Blacku. Voldemort mgliście pamiętał mężczyznę z czasów szkolnych.

Trup nie różnił się za bardzo od żyjącego człowieka.

Można byłoby tak pomyśleć, gdyby nie kolor oczu chłopaka. Miesiąc temu były czarne jak u każdego Blacka. _I szkliste jak u każdego trupa_.

Jednak Czarny Pan dostrzegł znajomy błysk zieleni przebijający się przez czerń tych oczu i jeśli miał wcześniej jakiekolwiek wątpliwości dotyczące tożsamości Edrica Lestrange, natychmiast się one rozwiały.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

W Norze pojawiło się niewielu członków Zakonu. Molly odmówiła przyjścia na spotkanie, więc jej mąż siedział sam, blady na twarzy i małomówny jak nigdy dotąd. Remus stał w cieniu, nie odzywając się ani nie odpowiadając na pytania bądź prośby od czasu niefortunnego spotkania z Ritą podczas pogrzebu. Nikt nie miał serca wyganiać Rona i Hermionę z zebrania, którzy siedzieli ściśnięci na kanapie. Nie ukrywali łez. Niewzruszony Moody pilnował drzwi, a tuż koło niego na twardym krześle siedziała roztrzęsiona Minerva. Na środku małego pomieszczenia stał Dumbledore. Mężczyzna nie mógł się nawet wyprostować.

– Albusie, czy sądzisz, że pora jest odpowiednia na to spotkanie? – spytał ściszonym głosem Artur.

– Jestem tak samo zdruzgotany jak każdy w tym pokoju. I choć bardzo tego żałuję, nalegam, żebyśmy obejrzeli ostatnie chwile z życia Harry'ego. – Na dźwięk imienia najlepszego przyjaciela Hermiona i Ron drgnęli, jakby tylko czekali aż Dumbledore powie, iż całe zamieszanie było tylko planem mającym na celu zwieść Lorda Voldemorta. Nic takiego jednak się nie zdarzyło. – Mundungusie, czy uraczysz nas swoim wspomnieniem?

Zgarbiony człowieczek rozłożony w kącie kuchni drgnął nagle.

– Ale to bardzo męczące – poskarżył się Fletcher.

– Męczące? – wydyszała McGonagall. Jej ostry głos przeciął powietrze, a Mundungus skulił się jeszcze bardziej. – Gdyby nie ty, ty marna kreaturo...

– Już, już, Minervo – wtrącił delikatnie Dumbledore.

– Gdyby pilnował go ktoś inny... gdybyś przykładał większą uwagę...!

– Co, miałem rzucić się pod samochód? – zdenerwował się Fletcher.

– Choćby i tak! – warknęła nauczycielka.

– Kłótnia do niczego nie doprowadzi – uciął niespodziewanie Lupin. – Albusie, mówiłeś?

– Dziękuję Remusie. Mundungusie, proszę użycz nam jeszcze raz swoich wspomnień.

Z mamrotaniem i jękiem, mężczyzna podniósł się z kąta. Minęło parę minut zanim doczłapał do Dumbledore'a, przy okazji omijając Minervę szerokim łukiem. Starszy czarodziej sprawnie wyłapał odpowiednie wspomnienia, natychmiast wrzucając białe witki do Myślodsiewni, którą postawił Moody na stole. Drewno niebezpiecznie zaskrzypiało i ugięło się pod ciężarem przedmiotu.

Światła raz zamigały, dwa, i zapadła ciemność. Fletcher, korzystając z okazji, otworzył sobie drzwi i z wyjątkowo głośnym 'pyk' aportował się z terenu Nory. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, gdyż wszystkie oczy skierowane były na unoszący się ponad ich głowami obraz wspomnień Mundungusa.

Film wydawał się być urywany, jakby mężczyzna co chwilę tracił przytomność. Kształty nie miały konturów, a głos często zawodził, pojawiając się z kilkunastosekundowym opóźnieniem.

– Albusie, co się dzieje?

– To na pewno sprawka Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Mówiłem ci! – wykrzyknął Ron do Hermiony.

– Zdecydowanie pachnie czarną magią – zawyrokował Moody.

– Nie – odezwał się cicho Dumbledore. – Ja także miałem nadzieję, że za wszystkim stoi Voldemort, bo to z kolei mogłoby oznaczać, iż Harry żyje. Ale te wspomnienia są jedynie wspomnieniami nietrzeźwego mężczyzny. Przykro mi.

* * *

Malfoy Manor wydawała się opustoszała bez Draco. Edric snuł się bez celu po korytarzach, szukając coraz ciekawiej ukrytych przejść. Ale gdy nie chodził po rezydencji, chętnie zasiadał do książek. Żadna nie była wystarczająco prosta, żeby mógł samemu nauczyć się podstaw. Za każdym razem, kiedy wypowiadał formułę, czuł tę nagłą energię i to niesamowite, drzemiące w nim _coś_, poruszało się, jakby budził je z długiego snu. Jednak nie zdążał uchwycić magii i wymykała mu się przez palce.

Dlatego, po nauczeniu się ponad stu zaklęć, przysiadł do książek historycznych. Uznał je za nadzwyczajnie interesujące. Każda rzecz związana z magią wydawała mu się tak ekscytująca, że czytanie o powstaniu społeczności magicznej uznał za swój obowiązek. Jak mógł zmieniać długopis w kota jeśli nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, skąd się ta energia wzięła?

Schodził właśnie na śniadanie, gdy fragment w książce przykuł jego uwagę aż się zatrzymał.

_W V wieku przed erą Merlina grecki czarnoksiężnik Arystokles zwany Platonem rozpoczął badania nad właściwościami magii. W tym celu odbył parę podróży na Kretę i do Azji Mniejszej. Po traumatycznym przeżyciu na morzu, Platon osiadł w Atenach. Tam zaczął swoją ośmioletnią współpracę z Sokratesem, który niedługo potem został skazany na śmierć za praktykowanie czarnej magii. Po straceniu swojego przyjaciela, Platon udał się do Egiptu, gdzie poznawał sekrety Faraońskich czarnoksiężników. Mówi się, że związał się tam z córką niebezpiecznego czarodzieja, który nie zgodził się na małżeństwo. W wyniku ich kłótni, kochanka Platona zginęła. W akcie zemsty mężczyzna zabił ojca dziewczyny. Przeszukując jego dom, odnalazł chińskie pismo. Żeby je odczytać, opuścił Egipt i wyruszył do Chin, gdzie poznał młodego Chang Qing. Pismo zawierało niedokończoną klątwę nieśmiertelności. _

_ Wraz z Qingiem Platon rozpoczął pracę nad zaklęciem. Chociaż kraje azjatyckie nie zabraniały czarnej magii, musieli ukrywać swoje poczynania. Jeśli wydałaby się informacja, że są w posiadaniu tak niebezpiecznej a jednocześnie pożądanej formuły, byliby w niebezpieczeństwie. _

_ Eksperymenty z klątwą doprowadziły do śmierci Platona, a przerażony Chang porzucił ich pracę. Zmarł na krótko przed wydaniem swojej pierwszej książki „Sztuka wojenna". Ponoć w zaginionym rękopisie ukrył dorobek starań Platona wraz z chińskim pismem. _

_ Potomek Chang Qing..._

– Edric? Edric, wołałam cię na śniadanie dwa razy. Co ty robisz na tych schodach? – usłyszał zirytowany głos Narcyzy.

Nieprzytomnie podniósł wzrok znad książki, szybko ją zamykając.

– Przepraszam – rzucił, zeskakując po dwa stopnie. – Zaczytałam się. Ale już schodziłem!

– Twój nauczyciel ciebie oczekuje.

Edric zmarszczył brwi. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że minęły już tyle czasu odkąd Draco wyjechał.

– Ja oczekuję jego od dwóch tygodni – zauważył z uśmiechem.

– Co mówiłam o byciu bezczelnym?

– Że mogę sobie na to pozwalać, ale tylko w rozmowie z samym sobą.

– Tak. Stosuj się.

– Jak pani każe – odpowiedział, przedrzeźniając służących, których było pełno w rezydencji.

– Jesteś nieznośny niczym moja siostra.

– Jestem jej synem.

Narcyza drgnęła.

– Co czyni cię jeszcze gorszego.

Szli kolejnym z licznych korytarzy. Edric od razu zauważył, że nie prowadził on do sali, gdzie zwykle jadł śniadania. Widocznie będzie musiał poczekać.

Drzwi otwierały się przed Narcyzą, jakby dokładnie wiedziały, kto idzie. Kiedyś Edric próbował zrobić to samo, ale jedynie zarobił siniaka na czole.

Znaleźli się w niedużym (jak na standardy Malfoy Manor) pokoju o białych ścianach i podłodze z ciemnego marmuru. Był pusty, jak większość pomieszczeń w rezydencji. Przy oknie stał mężczyzna. Opierał się nonszalancko o parapet, w jednej ręce trzymając kieliszek wypełniony czarnym, gęstym płynem.

Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, gdy Narcyza pochyliła się i złożyła na jego policzku szybki pocałunek. Edric nie poruszył się, mierząc nieznajomego wzrokiem.

– Edricu, przedstawiam ci Aleksandra Cinna. Aleksander, Edric Lestrange.

– Lestrange? – głos mężczyzny był zadziwiająco cichy. – Czyżbyś był powiązany z Bellatrix i Rudolfem Lestrange? Zbiegami z Azkabanu, za których wyznaczona jest sowita nagroda?

Cinna mówił z pewnością siebie i pogardą, a na jego twarzy była wypisana drwina. Edric miał przeczucie, że nie zostaną przyjaciółmi.

– To moi rodzice – odparł sztywno.

– Och. – Po chwili zastanowienia Cinna wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu. – A może powiedziałbyś mi, gdzie się znajdują? Pieniędzy nigdy za mało.

Zacisnął mocno szczękę, żeby nie powiedzieć temu przemądrzałemu dupkowi, gdzie może wsadzić sobie tę cholerną nagrodę.

Narcyza musiała wyczuć napięcie, bo wtrąciła łagodnym tonem:

– Ależ tobie, Aleksandrze, na pewno się nie przydadzą. Słyszałam, że jesteś doradcą Ministra Magii.

– Tak, nasz kochany Korneliusz zmieniał ostatnio doradców jak rękawiczki. Chyba liczy, że którykolwiek z nas pozwoli zachować mu posadę – rzucił Cinna lekceważąco.

– Więc aspirujesz do zajęcia jego miejsca? – mruknął Edric.

Od razu zarobił naganne spojrzenie od Narcyzy. Jednak mężczyzna jedynie podniósł brew.

– Widzę, że trzeba coś zrobić z twoim językiem.

_Nie więcej niż z twoim. _

– Jeśli pan tak twierdzi – wycedził zamiast tego.

– O, szybko się uczysz. Świetnie. Miejmy nadzieję, że równie łatwo przyjdzie ci nauka zaklęć.

– Właśnie – podchwyciła szybko Narcyza. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną przebiegiem rozmowy. – Kiedy chciałbyś zacząć lekcje?

– Jutro. Dzisiaj chcę jedynie porozmawiać z naszym młodym adeptem.

Edric bardzo starał się nie skrzywić.

– Oczywiście. Czy zechciałbyś tu mieszkać?

– Na razie.

– W takim razie każę przygotować dla ciebie pokój.

– Twoja gościnność nie zna granic – odpowiedział przeciągle Cinna. W jego oczach czaiła się drwina, ale Edric dostrzegł rumieniec kwitnący na bladych policzkach Narcyzy.

Nie widział nic nadzwyczajnego w postaci tego aroganckiego mężczyzny, którego jasna cera i niebieskie oczy kontrastowały z czarnymi, prawie granatowymi włosami, kończącymi się tuż za szyją. Niewątpliwie mógł konkurować z Malfoyami o tytuł Najbardziej Arystokrackiego Wyglądu. Miał zadarty nos i cienkie usta, obrzydliwie wystające obojczyki i zapadnięte policzki. Wyglądał, jakby nie jadł od dobrych miesięcy, a szata wisiała na nim jak na wieszaku.

– Śniadanie jest już gotowe – odchrząknęła Narcyza, szybko odwracając wzrok od hipnotyzującego spojrzenia Cinny.

– Przyjdziemy, gdy tylko z nim skończę.

Edric zdusił w sobie niezadowolenie, pozostając na zewnątrz całkowicie obojętny.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny i wyszła z pokoju. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z cichym 'klik'.

Cinna niespiesznie dopił czarny płyn. Odstawił kieliszek na parapet, nie spuszczając wzroku z Edrica. Chłopak był tak zajęty obserwowaniem twarzy nowego nauczyciela, że nie zauważył jak mężczyzna wyjmuje różdżkę z rękawa. Nagle patyk był przystawiony do jego szyi, a Cinna stał tuż za nim.

– Nieuwagę możesz przypłacić życiem – wyszeptał, natychmiast stawiając trzy kroki do tyłu i opuszczając dłoń.

Rozeźlony i odrobinę zażenowany swoją porażką, odwrócił się w stronę Cinny.

– Atakujesz bezbronnego? Jak szlachetnie.

– Nie jesteś bezbronny. A może wraz z wypadkiem straciłeś nie tylko pamięć, ale też magię?

– Nie pamiętam zaklęć – warknął Edric.

– To czego się uczyłeś, gdy tu byłeś?

– Ja... – nawet nie pytał, skąd mężczyzna to wiedział. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie dostałby odpowiedzi. – Moja różdżka została zniszczona.

– Nie potrzebujesz różdżki, żeby używać magii.

– Jasne – parsknął. – To po co ci twoja?

– Mówię o podstawowych czarach – sprecyzował Cinna znudzonym głosem. – Ale skoro tak pragniesz demonstracji...

Zanim Edric zdążył zaprotestować, mężczyzna odłożył różdżkę i bez słowa posłał chłopaka na drugi koniec pokoju. Uderzył ciężko głową o ścianę, zsuwając się i lądując na podłodze.

Poczuł jak buzuje w nim wściekłość. Chwiejnie podniósł się i spojrzał spode łba na zadowolonego Cinnę, ponownie opierającego się o parapet.

Okno z trzaskiem pękło. Edric zszokowany obserwował jak duże odłamki szkła leciały prosto na włosy i twarz mężczyzny. Zanim jednak zdążyły dotknąć ciała, rozsypały się w mieniący się proszek.

– A więc tę kwestię już sobie wyjaśniliśmy – stwierdził spokojnie Cinna. – Przejdźmy do następnej.

– Mianowicie? – wymamrotał Edric, nadal niepewien, co się stało.

– Będziesz okazywać mi szacunek albo nasze lekcje się skończą.

– O nie.

Cinna poruszał się z szybkością atakującego węża. Jego ręka znalazła się na szyi Edrica, przygważdżając go do ściany. Chłopakowi szybko zaczęło brakować powietrza, a oczy zaszły łzami.

– Nie masz pojęcia, co robisz – wycedził zimno Cinna. – Straciłeś pamięć. Nie wiesz, kto się na tym świecie liczy ani po czyjej stronie powinieneś być. Nawet nie

zdajesz sobie sprawy, że jesteśmy na skraju wojny. Myślisz, że jesteś czymś więcej niż tylko bezczelnym dzieciakiem? Mógłbym zabić cię w tej sekundzie, głupcze. Zrób sobie przysługę i zacznij mnie słuchać. Nie wyjdziesz na tym źle, ale będziesz musiał wykazać się choć odrobiną rozsądku. Stać cię na to?

Rozluźnił uścisk, ale nie na tyle, żeby Edric mógł się wyrwać.

– Sam... sobie... poradzę – wycharczał.

Następnie napluł mężczyźnie w twarz.


	4. Chapter 4 cz 1

**Bardzo przepraszam za tak długą przerwę. Wstawiam to, co zdążyłam napisać. Nie zapomniałam o tym opowiadaniu, po prostu nie mam czasu! Mam nadzieję, że część 2 ukaże się niedługo. **

* * *

Czego nie powinno się robić w obecności bardzo złego i potężnego czarnoksiężnika:

- zachowywać się bezczelnie,

- odmawiać przyjęcia jego propozycji.

I przede wszystkim:

- nie pluć mu w twarz.

Edric zrozumiał to za późno. Tego ranka po raz pierwszy doświadczył klątwy _Crucio_. Wcześniej dużo o niej czytał, jako że czarna magia była bardziej złożona i interesująca niż biała. Autorzy pisali o bólu odbierającym rozum. O krzykach, które doszczętnie zrywały gardło. O płonących kończynach, szczynach płynących wzdłuż nóg, niekontrolowanych drgawkach.

Nic nie poczuł. Stał, z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami i czekał na nieopisane cierpienie. Gdy nie nadeszło, niepewnie otworzył jedno oko.

Cinna stał z różdżką wyciągniętą prosto w niego, ale minę miał nietęgą. Ściągnął cienkie brwi, zacisnął prawie białe usta i intensywnie przyglądał się różdżce.

- Um, coś nie tak? - zaryzykował Edric. Głos miał ochrypły ze strachu.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi.

Na palcach odszedł od ściany i stanął za mężczyzną. Cinna natychmiast odwrócił się w jego stronę, różdżki nie spuszczając z piersi Edrica.

- Crucio - mruknął, jakby zupełnie od niechcenia.

Nie zdążył nawet uskoczyć. Czerwony promień przebił go na wskroś. Zatoczył się, ale gdy przerażenie minęło, zrozumiał, że nadal nie czuł bólu.

Cinna opuścił dłoń, przerywając zaklęcie.

- Interesujące - stwierdził w końcu.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok. Jego jasne, zimne oczy lśniły z podekscytowania.

- Od czasu wypadku, czy czułeś cokolwiek?

- Czy czułem... - zaciął się, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co sugerował nauczyciel.

- Ból? - zasugerował zirytowany Cinna.

- No... Chyba nie. Ale jakoś ostatnio nikt nie chciał mnie torturować, więc nie mam porównania - warknął.

Szybko niczym padające w kłótni słowa, Cinna wyciągnął zza pazuchy poręczny sztylet. Oszołomiony Edric nie poruszył się dopóki nie poczuł jak ciepła substancja zalewa mu rękę. Z głębokiego rozcięcia na ramieniu wypływały strumienie krwi, ale on nawet nie poczuł draśnięcia metalem. Tylko nagłe zimno, które zniknęło tak nagle jak się pojawiło.

- Niesamowite - wyszeptał Cinna.

Trzymał w dłoni zakrwawiony sztylet z taką nonszalancją, jakby to był niegroźny patyk.

- Nie czuję bólu?

- A czujesz? - spytał obojętnie mężczyzna, powoli i metodycznie oczyszczając zasłoną krew ze sztyletu.

- Narcyza nie będzie zadowolona - odpowiedział.

- Wątpię, żeby to ona sprzątała dom - mruknął Cinna.

Edric parsknął śmiechem.

- Możesz wykrwawić się na śmierć, ale zamiast zabandażować ranę postanowiłeś się trochę pośmiać? A zastanawiałem się jak można dać się prawie zabić mugolowi. Widocznie sam dla siebie stanowisz śmiertelne zagrożenie, a co dopiero inni.

- To nie ja nagle postanowiłem wymachiwać sztyletem - wycedził, ale pstryknął palcami i poprosił zdezorientowanego skrzata o bandaż.

- Tak, ale to nie mnie powinno obchodzić twoje życie.

Cinna brzmiał na znudzonego. Edric miał ochotę parsknąć. Nagłe zainteresowanie mężczyzny bezpowrotnie zniknęło, jak przekuta mydlana bańka.

- Czyli już mogę przestać cię zabawiać?

- Nazywasz siebie rozrywką? - Cinna wybuchnął dźwięcznym śmiechem. - Mój chłopcze nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz.


	5. Chapter 4 cz 2

**IV cz. 2**

Od czasu pierwszych zajęć minęły dwa miesiące. Cinna pojawiał się w Malfoy Manor i równie nieoczekiwanie znikał. Ostatecznie pokój gościnny był przygotowany, ale Edric nigdy nie widział, żeby mężczyzna z niego korzystał.

Na lekcji ćwiczyli różnorodne zaklęcia, od leczących po torturujące. Był pewien, że większość nie mogła zaliczać się do legalnych. Nie rozmawiali za dużo. Cinna stał się milczący, a gdy tylko Edric próbował zacząć jakiś temat, natychmiast zauważał nieukrywane znudzenie nauczyciela.

Tylko raz udało mu się otrzymać reakcję.

– Kim jest właściwie ten Lord Voldemort? – spytał, jakby od niechcenia.

Cinna zamarł w połowie przewracania strony. Oderwał wzrok od książki („Ciemniejsza strona czarnej magii") i spojrzał na Edrica z uwagą.

– Pytasz się mnie, kim jest najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik na świecie?

– Tak, cóż, jakoś nikt za dużo nie chce mi o nim opowiadać.

– I dlaczego ja miałbym? Ludzie nie mówią o Czarnym Panie, bo się go boją.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś bał się wielu rzeczy.

Mężczyzna podniósł brew w wyrazie zamyślenia. Po chwili uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Moża tak powiedzieć – przyznał.

– Po której jesteś stronie?

– Dużo pytań mamy, nieprawdaż?

– Też byś miał, gdybyś nic nie pamiętał.

– Jestem zwolennikiem Czarnego Pana.

– Tak myślałem – stwierdził Edric bez śladu zaskoczenia w głosie. – Czytałem ostatnie gazety, Proroka Codziennego. Voldemort robi sporo zamieszania. Podobno jest bezlitosnym zabójcom mugoli i szlam. Słyszałem też, że chce wznieść czystość krwi ponad wszystko.

– I co o tym myślisz? – spytał Cinna konwersacyjnym tonem.

– Sądzę, że to głupie. Jeśli jest taki potężny, jak się mówi, dlaczego nie wykorzysta tej mocy zamiast bawić się w znęcanie się nad słabszymi?

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Voldemort wydaje się być ignorantem.

Cinna roześmiał się głośno, a jego zimny śmiech poniósł się po pokoju.

– Dobrze, że nie może tego usłyszeć. Byłbyś prawdopodobnie już martwy.

– A Dumbledore? Skoro jest główną podporą jasnej strony, dlaczego nie wyjdzie Voldemortowi na spotkanie?

– Może wie, że nie podoła?

– I w ogóle o co chodzi z tym całym Potterem? Serio, ciągle widzę w gazecie wzmianki o zdewastowanym czarodziejskim społeczeństwie po śmierci Wybrańca, czy jak inaczej go nazywają. Przecież to po prostu durne! Szesnastoletni chłopiec nadzieją całego świata? A starzec o nieskończonej wiedzy siedzi spokojnie w swoim bezpiecznym gabinecie, licząc, że wyręczy go jakiś chłystek? Naprawdę, nie jestem pewien, która strona jest bardziej pokręcona.

Gdy skończył, zauważył zafascynowane spojrzenie, którym świdrował go nauczyciel. Edric poczuł się nagle nieswojo.

– Czasem wydaje mi się nawet, że tkwi w tobie jakiś niezbadany potencjał – mruknął Cinna.

Stwierdzenie było tak bliskie komplementu, jak tylko mogło w przypadku mężczyzny. Edric zamrugał, starając się rozpoznać, czy nauczyciel po prostu z niego nie drwi.

– A nie dlatego mnie uczysz?

– Nie – odpowiedział Cinna, ucinając temat. – Wracaj do ćwiczenia zaklęcia.

Jeśli miał być szczery sam ze sobą, nie wiedział po której stronie by stanął, gdyby musiał wybrać. Postać Voldemorta fascynowała go, szczególnie lęk, który wzbudzał. Chciałby kiedyś poznać tego czarnoksiężnika, przed którym imieniem drżał cały świat. Co do Albusa miał mieszane uczucia. Czy Dumbledore nie miał wystarczającej mocy, żeby stawić czoło Czarnemu Panu? A nawet jeśli, czy nie powinien chociaż spróbować? Jaki człowiek zasłania się szesnastoletnim chłopcem?

Ale Edric miał poczucie moralności i czuł w głębi duszy, mimo czarnej magii, którą Cinna wpajał mu na każdej lekcji, że masowe mordy nie mogą być dobre. Nie posiadał za dużej wiedzy, ale czy ludzie nie powinni być sobie równi? Jak można popierać kogoś, kto kategoryzował i dzielił człowieka na rodzaje?

Nigdy nie wypowiedział na głos dręczących go wątpliwości. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co zrobiłby Cinna na wieść, że jego uczeń nie dzieli poglądów Lorda Voldemorta.

Pod koniec listopada nauczyciel zakończył lekcję inaczej niż zwykle. Edricowi udało się rzucić wszystkie trzy niewybaczalne i mężczyzna wydawał się być zadowolony.

– Doskonale – stwierdził, spoglądając na martwego orła.

Edric nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście tak doskonale. Miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale zacisnął usta i nie skomentował.

– Sądzę, że jesteś już gotów.

– Gotów? – wystękał.

– Przyjmowanie Mrocznego Znaku nie polega tylko na zniesieniu bólu nie do opisania, chłopcze.

Poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Ich rozmowa przybrała nagle niebezpieczny kierunek. Zbladł gwałtownie, modląc się, żeby Cinna nie zauważył jego reakcji. Nauczyciel przyjrzał się uważnie Edricowi, ale kontynuował.

– Musiałem upewnić się, że nie skompromitujesz się przed Czarnym Panem. Zanim przyjmiesz Mroczny Znak, będziesz musiał zabić mugola, żeby udowodnić swoją wierność ideałom Lorda Voldemorta.

Coś się w nim złamało.

– A kto powiedział, że jestem im wierny? – wycedził wściekle.

– Dla własnego dobra, Lestrange, lepiej, żebyś był. Za tydzień pół godziny przed północą, bądź gotowy.

I wyszedł, zanim Edric zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Strach, nienawiść i złość buzowały w nim jak w kociołku, do którego dodało się o jeden składnik za dużo. Bał się tylko, że gdy w końcu wybuchnie, nic z niego już nie zostanie.


	6. Chapter 5

**V**

Tydzień później Edric był tak samo wściekły jak podczas ostatniej rozmowy z Cinną. Miał nadzieję, że może uda mu się jeszcze złapać nauczyciela w ciągu tych siedmiu dni, ale nic z tego. Mężczyzna rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Czasem Edric miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje zza okna albo stoi tuż za zakrętem, jednak jego przypuszczenia nigdy nie zostały potwierdzone.

Na domiar złego zaczął źle sypiać. Snuł się po dworze półprzytomny, nie mogąc się skupić na niczym innym prócz analizowaniu obrazów z koszmarów. Gdy tylko pozwalał opaść powiekom, przed oczami stawały mu niezrozumiałe wizje, pełne szybujących strumieni zielonego światła, złowieszczego, bezlitosnego śmiechu i rozdzierających krzyków. To nie same koszmary tak go przerażały, a możliwość, że te okropne sceny pochodziły z jego życia. Ostatnie szesnaście lat nadal stanowiły jedną, wielką niewiadomą. Nie pamiętał niczego konkretnego, jedynym dowodem, na to, że przed wypadkiem coś się działo, że naprawdę _istniał_, były te sny. Dlatego, choć napawały go strachem, z niecierpliwością oczekiwał kolejnych nocy.

Czuł się zaszczuty. Nagle musiał zdecydować, po której stronie chce się odpowiedzieć. Został wrzucony na głęboką wodę, kiedy nawet nie wiedział do końca, kim jest. Jak zbudować charakter bez wspomnień? Jak sformułować opinie bez zarysu sytuacji? Jak zdecydować, co jest złe, a co dobre bez wcześniejszego rozeznania? Skąd mógł wiedzieć, co planował Lord Voldemort, któremu za parę godzin ma przysiąść dożywotnią służbę? Kim był dla Edrica Albus Dumbledore, jeśli nie pustymi słowami i bezczynnością, widmową postacią, a nie człowiekiem z krwi i kości? Z tego, co przeczytał w gazetach, dyrektor Hogwartu przez cały poprzedni rok głosił o powrocie Voldemorta, ale nikt nie kwapił się, żeby uwierzyć w słowa starca. Teraz _Prorok Codzienny _grzmiał od haseł propagandowych, w celu pobudzenia nastrojów bojowych w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie. Ale i tak pierwsze strony zajmowały kolejne masowe morderstwa, katastrofy spowodowane przez śmierciożerców i zdjęcia opuszczonych, zdemolowanych miasteczek mugoli. Edric z każdym kolejnym dniem przekonywał się o brutalności popleczników Voldemorta i na samą myśl, że mógłby uczestniczyć w podobnych rajdach robiło mu się niedobrze.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie miał wyboru. Został postawiony przed faktem dokonanym. Nagle ktoś zadecydował, jak potoczy się jego życie. Albo przyjmie mroczny znak, albo umrze. Co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Mógł oczywiście spróbować ucieczki, ale czy dałoby to cokolwiek? Pod koniec września gazety oszalały na punkcie kolejnego zmasowanego ataku na Azkaban, podczas którego na wolność wydostali się wszyscy śmierciożercy, w tym Lucjusz Malfoy. Mężczyzna nie pojawił się w domu – a przynajmniej Edric nigdy go nie widział. Jednak to nie miało znaczenia, Malfoyowie aktywnie i lojalnie służyli Voldemortowi, a to znaczyło, że znalazł się na terytorium wroga. Nie mógł liczyć na pomoc Narcyzy, nie ważne, jak bardzo uprzejma i troskliwa zdawała się być. O własnych rodzicach też się naczytał. Bellatriks Lestrange, druga po Czarnym Panu najbardziej poszukiwana osoba w kraju. Rudolf Lestrange, jeden ze śmierciożerców, którzy torturami doprowadzili małżeństwo do utraty zmysłów. Edric nie był pewien, czy nadal chciał nosić to okryte złą chwałą nazwisko.

Wyglądało na to, że pochodził z rodziny morderców i wkrótce ma dołączyć do długiej linii popleczników Voldemorta. Czy przed wypadkiem nie miał tych wątpliwości? A może właśnie dlatego mieszkał w Ameryce, żeby nie dochodziły do niego wiadomości o poczynaniach rodziców? Co jeśli jednak wcześniej zgadzał się z poglądami Czarnego Pana? Skąd wzięła się nagle ta moralność? Czy ojciec spodziewa się, że Edric pójdzie bez zastanowienia na ceremonię i przyjmie mroczny znak?

Niespokojne myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie, wywołując migrenę, a brak snu dodatkowo odbierał mu sił. Nieuchronnie zbliżała się wpół do północy. Zegar głośno tykał, podczas gdy on starał się choć na chwilę skupić uwagę na pierwszej stronie _Proroka_.

**Zmiany w Ministerstwie**

_Jak już wcześniej donosiliśmy, Korneliusz Knot, do niedawna Minister Magii podał się do dymisji. Jego wcześniejsze, nieustające zapewnienia, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie mógł powrócić, zostały przerwane przez gorączkowy komunikat, w którym potwierdził działalność Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Tym samym wzbudził w kraju skrajne emocje, jednak, oceniając po listach, które nasi czytelnicy nadesłali redakcji, przede wszystkim czarodziejska społeczność czuje się oszukana i wzburzona niekompetencją Kornelisza Knota. _

_ Branymi pod uwagę kandydatami na Ministra Magii są Rufus Scrimgeour, były zarządca w Biurze Aurorów, Amelia Bones, kierowniczka Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i Aleksander Cinna, który został mianowany doradcą Korneliusza Knota tuż po zaakceptowaniu przez Ministerstwo prawdy o Sami-Wiecie-Kim. Nasze źródła donoszą, iż ów tajemniczy mężczyzna (więcej informacji na stronie 13) od czasu awansu praktycznie prowadził Korneliusza Knota za rączkę, ponieważ Minister Magii nie mógł sobie poradzić z presją wywieraną przez jego zwierzchników i społeczeństwo..._

Edric pospiesznie przewrócił na stronę trzynastą.

**Kim jest Aleksander Cinna?**

_Najnowszy kandydat na Ministra Magii, obecny doradca Korneliusza Knota wydaje się być człowiekiem bez przeszłości. Z pewnością rysuje się przed nim świetlana przyszłość, ale czy możemy powierzyć tak ważne stanowisko w tych niepewnych czasach osobie, o której nic nie wiemy? A może Aleksander Cinna użył specjalnych środków, by zataić przed nami swoje pochodzenie? _

– „Czego w takim razie nie chce przyznać? Czy jesteście gotowi mu zaufać? Te pytania powinniście sobie zadać..." Och, jakie to melodramatyczne – usłyszał za sobą znajomy, pogardliwy głos.

Edric natychmiast odwrócił się i zerwał z krzesła z refleksem osoby, którą trafiło w plecy o jedno zaklęcie za dużo. Cinna miał na sobie czarną, podróżną szatę i kaptur narzucony na twarz, tak, że widać było spod niego tylko parę świdrujących, niebieskich oczu.

– Zostaw tego szmatławca i podążaj za mną.

Rad nierad, spełnił polecenie mężczyzny, ściskając różdżkę zdrętwiałymi palcami. Ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się od szczękania zębami ze zdenerwowania. Przez głowę przelatywało mu tysiąc gorączkowych myśli. Nadszedł ten moment, a on nadal nie miał planu i jeśli czegoś szybko nie zrobi, skończy z mrocznym znakiem na przedramieniu. Nie liczył na pomoc Cinny, Edric wyobrażał sobie, że bardziej wyrachowany mógł być już tylko sam Voldemort.

Wyszli z dworu, znajdując się na absolutnym odludziu. Zewsząd otaczały ich drzewa. Posiadłość Malfoyów, ogrodzona spiczastą bramą była chyba jedynym budynkiem w przeciągu paru mil.

Rozglądał się, udając, że jest bardzo zainteresowany florą lasu, choć tak naprawdę szukał najbardziej dogodnego miejsca ucieczki. Ile miałby czasu, zanim Cinna wyrwałby się z zaskoczenia spowodowanego nagłym biegiem Edrica? Dziesięć sekund? A w ile doleciałoby do niego zaklęcie zabijające mężczyzny? Trzy sekundy?

Ogarnęło go absolutna, zniewalająca rozpacz.

– Trzymaj – rzucił szorstko Cinna.

Z przyzwyczajenia złapał rzucony mu opasły tom. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał swój błąd, ale było za późno. Szarpnęło go w okolicach pępka i poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami.

Czytał o świstoklikach, choć jakoś żaden z autorów nie wspominał o nieprzyjemnościach podróży. Ręce go rwały i miał wrażenie, że za chwilę wypuści książkę i spadnie w przestrzeń. Może powinien tak zrobić, chociaż nie musiałby się martwić Voldemortem, ale zanim zdążył na poważnie przemyśleć ten pomysł, wylądowali.

Prawie wywinął orła, ale w ostatnim momencie złapał równowagę. Gdy podniósł głowę i odgarnął z oczu rozwiane włosy, zobaczył Cinnę stojącego prosto jak struna i obserwującego go z dezaprobatą.

– Skończyłeś się wydurniać?

Edric poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Miał zamiar się odciąć, ale Cinna nie czekał na jego odpowiedź i już przechodził przez bramę główną placu.

Doskonały moment, żeby uciec.

Drgnął, robiąc pierwszy krok do tyłu.

– Synu!

Tuż przed nim pojawili się Rudolf i Bellatriks Lestrange. Mało co nie zaklął ze złości. Zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu. Szukał wzrokiem Cinny nad głowami rodziców, ale mężczyzna po prostu zniknął.

– Matko, ojcze – przywitał się chłodno.

Jego ton najwidoczniej bardzo spodobał się Bellatriks. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z czymś na kształt uznania.

– Widzę, że Aleksander jednak czegoś cię nauczył.

– Jak ci się podoba u Malfoyów? – spytał Rudolf bardziej pobłażliwym tonem. Szli teraz we trójkę ścieżką prowadzącą do ogromnego, pogrążonego w ciemnościach domu. Trawnik wyglądał na porządnie zaniedbany, a zewsząd otaczały ich rozrośnięte krzaki. Drogę oświetlało im jedynie słabe światło księżyca, sączące się przez gęste chmury na czarnym niebie, na którym nie można było dopatrzyć się ani jednej gwiazdy.

Nawet Syriusza, przemknęła mu przez głowę dziwna myśl, na chwilę porażając go kłującym bólem tęsknoty.

Szybko się jednak otrząsnął. Nie mógł zapomnieć, gdzie jest. Musiał zachować czujność i znaleźć wyjście z tej chorej sytuacji.

– A, tak, przyjemnie. Mają bardzo imponującą bibliotekę – odpowiedział.

– Kogo obchodzi, jak mu się podoba? – prychnęła Bellatriks, chyba zapominając, że Edric stał obok i wszystko słyszał. – Nie jesteśmy na popołudniowym obiedzie! Pytanie brzmi, chłopcze, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jakiego zaszczytu dostępujesz? Służba u Czarnego Pana! Najwspanialszy honor...

– Bello – westchnął Rudolf, delikatnie ściskając ją za ramię, ale ona nie przestała rozpływać się nad cudownymi czynami Voldemorta.

Przeszli przez szeroko otwarte, wysokie na trzy metry, hebanowe drzwi wejściowe do pogrążonego w mroku holu, a następnie podążyli długim korytarzem, który zdawał się nie mieć końca. Nawet Bellatriks zamilkła, czemu Edric był niezmiernie wdzięczny. Z lewej ściany zwisały świeczniki, na których paliły się świece, ale wiatr co chwila poruszał ogniem, tworząc coraz bardziej skomplikowane cienie i wzory. Słychać było tylko odgłosy butów uderzających o posadzkę.

W końcu dotarli do kolejnych drzwi, ale Edric nie potrafił ocenić, jak bardzo są wysokie, bo ich górna część ginęła w mroku.

Najpierw weszła Bella, po niej niechętnie Edric, a drzwi zamknął Rudolf, nie robiąc przy tym żadnego hałasu.

Znaleźli się w szerokiej sali, na środku której uformował się krąg zakapturzonych postaci. Z sufitu zwisał żyrandol, dający przytłumiane światło, a po prawej z kominka buchał ogień. Coś wielkiego ułożyło się w kącie przy gorących płomieniach, ale nie na tyle blisko, żeby można było stwierdzić, co to jest.

– Bellatriks, Rudolf, dołączcie do nas – usłyszał lodowaty głos, tak niewyobrażalnie wyprany z emocji, że Edric aż zadrżał. Mógł przysiąc, że zimny podmuch przeszedł przez jego ciało, powodując gęsią skórkę.

Nie podążył za rodzicami, którzy zajęli już swoje miejsce w kręgu śmierciożerców.

– Ach, tak. Ty musisz być Edric?

Zamaskowane postacie nagle się rozstąpiły, robiąc przejście nieludzko wysokiemu i chudemu mężczyźnie o białej skórze i łysej czaszce, z której wyzierały szkarłatne oczy o pionowych źrenicach, a na miejscu nosa znajdowały się dwie podłużne szparki jak u węża. Otaczała go aura wielkości i niezrównanej potęgi, która prawie zwaliła Edrica z nóg. Magia Voldemorta przemawiała do niego, szeptała zachęcająco, prawie, że go wzywała i z trudem powstrzymywał się od rzucenia się na kolana i ucałowania skraju czarnych szat.

– Tak, to muszę być ja – odpowiedział drżącym głosem.

Cienkie wargi Voldemorta drgnęły.

– I powiedz mi, dlaczego tu jesteś? – spytał konwersacyjnym tonem, ale im bardziej mężczyzna się zbliżał, tym robiło się zimniej, aż w końcu zatrzymał się tuż przy Edricu, tak, że chłopak musiał zadzierać głowę.

– Ponieważ mam otrzymać mroczny znak.

– Doskonale, ale powiedz mi, czy tego pragniesz? – wyszeptał Voldemort, łapiąc go brutalnie za podbródek.

W głowie miał chaos.

_Ta moc, ta potęga... _

A co z tymi wszystkimi przerażającymi masakrami?

_Władać taką magią..._

Zabici niewinni ludzie!

_Kto mógłby go pokonać? _

Stanąć po stronie mordercy?

_Potęga..._

Dobro...

_To przegrana strona! _

– Ja... nie wiem.

– Nie wiesz?

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że śmierciożercy poruszyli się niespokojnie. Szybko jednak szkarłatne oczy ponownie przyciągnęły jego wzrok. Nie mógł oderwać się od tego spojrzenia.

– Chyba powinienem dostać jakąś taryfę ulgową – wychrypiał. Gardło miał ściśnięte ze strachu. Balansował na krawędzi śmierci. – W końcu jeszcze parę miesięcy temu nie pamiętałem jak się nazywam.

Voldemort odrzucił ręką głowę Edrica do tyłu, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się parę kroków, żeby zapobiec upadkowi. Po uniesieniu wzroku oczekiwał zobaczyć zielony promień jak z koszmarów. Nie był przygotowany na uśmiech, wykrzywiający szkaradnie twarz mężczyzny. Zauważył jednak, że oczy czarnoksiężnika pozostały bezlitosne i ziały pustką jak wcześniej. Zrozumiał, że Voldemort był gotowy zabić go w każdej chwili, nie ważne dokąd prowadziła ich ta rozmowa.

– Panie – zawołała Bellatriks, występując z tłumu. – Wybacz mi, ten chłopak zasługuje na najokrutniejsze tortury...

– Zamilcz – wycedził Voldemort, nie spuszczając wzroku z Edrica.

Bellatriks skuliła się w sobie i wróciła do kręgu.

– A więc, Edric, potrzebujesz zachęty?

Miał wrażenie, że głowa zaraz mu pęknie. Zamarzał i drżał od tej duszącej magii, która nie pozwalała mu oddychać i wiązała wszystkie myśli.

Zła odpowiedź mogła przypieczętować jego śmierć.

– Tak – wydyszał w końcu.

– Znakomicie. Nagini, bądź tak miła i zaprowadź Edrica to jego komnat – Voldemort zasyczał do tego czegoś przy kominku, co nagle zaczęło się wić i okazało się być ogromnym wężem.

Zasyczał?

– Chodź – usłyszał i dopiero po chwili zlokalizował źródło dźwięku, a była nim ta przerażająco wyglądająca Nagini.

– Ja... Rozumiem cię?

– Tak, tak – wysyczał wąż z czymś, co można byłoby nazwać zniecierpliwieniem.

Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu. Nie widział twarzy śmierciożerców, ale prawdopodobnie gapili się na niego w wyrazie absolutnego zdziwienia.

– Czy wszyscy potra...

– Porozmawiamy później – uciął Voldemort groźnie.

– Tak... To... do widzenia wszystkim – zakomunikował Edric niezgrabnie i zamknął drzwi za sobą i Nagini.


	7. Chapter 6

******od autora: **dodaję kolejny rozdział, dziękuję za komentarze (stanowią naprawdę dobrą motywacje do dalszego pisania) i proszę, dajcie znać jak wam podobał się ten rozdział!

* * *

**VI**

Znów wędrował po czarnej, spalonej ziemi. Tak jak zawsze otaczały go trupy, groteskowo powykrzywiane z zastygłym wyrazie przerażenia na osmalonych twarzach. Przed śmiercią musiało ich spotkać coś okropnie strasznego. Jego magia pulsowała tępym bólem. Był zmęczony, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Miał wrażenie, że się wymyka, osuwa w ciemność. Opadł na kolana. Tak miał skończyć. Czuł to podskórnie, nie miał w sobie już ani odrobiny energii, a magia wypływała z niego potężnymi falami, pozostawiając bezbronnego, kurczącego się, drżącego. Z trudem łapał chrapliwie powietrze. Usłyszał jednak kroki i podniósł głowę, wykrzywiając szyję, bo teraz leżał już na gorącej ziemi, którą jeszcze niedawno lizały płomienie ognia. Nigdy wcześniej nie dożył do tego momentu, coś się zmieniło. Krzyk uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył, co nad nim stało. Bledszy od trupa, o długiej, białej brodzie, pokrytej popiołem i przeszywających czerwonych oczach, które spoglądały na Edrica z pogardą zza okularów-połówek.

Otworzył oczy, drżąc na całym ciele jak we śnie. Podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku, nie poznając komnaty. Nie był już na dworze Malfoyów, co się więc stało?

Wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy uderzyły bez zapowiedzi.

Trzęsącymi się palcami podwinął szatę podróżną. Lewe przedramię pozostało nienaznaczone. Odetchnął z ulgą, ale wtedy powróciły obrazy ze snu. Co oznaczał? Miewał już takie wcześniej, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział tej istoty... Czy pochodziła z jego przeszłości? Czy były to wspomnienia sprzed wypadku? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego umierał? Dlaczego ta istota napawała go takim przerażeniem?

Nie wiedział, na czym skupić myśli. Gdzie się znajdował? Po wyjściu z sali wąż poprowadził go zawiłymi korytarzami do tej komnaty. Edric rzucił się na łóżko i natychmiast zapadł w głęboki sen. Która mogła być godzina?

Która mogła być godzina?! Czy on jest kompletnym idiotą?! Przede wszystkim musi opuścić ten dom! Tu mógł nadal przebywać Voldemort... a kto wie, co mężczyzna zechce z nim zrobić? Edric otwarcie mu się przeciwstawił, odmówił naznaczenia i teraz, z oczyszczonym umysłem, bez tej duszącej magii na karku, był pewien, że żadne argumenty nie przekonają go, by przyjął mroczny znak. Nie przeżyje kolejnego starcia z Voldemortem, tego był pewien.

Musi się stąd wydostać, tak, to był plan, może nie doskonały ani nawet dobry, ale jedyny jaki miał.

Popędził do drzwi i z głośno bijącym sercem sięgnął do klamki i nacisnął. Ustąpiła! Ostrożnie wyszedł z pokoju. Miał nadzieję, że nie aktywował jakiś zaklęć alarmowych, ale nie mógł nad tym dłużej rozmyślać. Ścisnął różdżkę w kieszeni, choć był pewien, że gdyby doszło do starcia z Voldemortem, nie miałby szans. Ale jeśli spotka któregoś z śmierciożerców, kto wie? Nie miał jeszcze okazji wykorzystać w pełni tego, czego nauczył się od Cinny, mężczyzna zawsze odmawiał pojedynkowania się, ale Edric wiedział, że był niezły. Miał świetny refleks i znał mnóstwo zaklęć, na pewno więcej niż przeciętny czarodziej. W końcu jedyne, co robił przez ostatnie miesiące to się uczył.

Nie czas i pora na szukanie walki! Zganił się w myślach, wyobrażając sobie reakcję Cinny. Gdyby mężczyzna mógł go teraz zobaczyć, wypomniałby mu lekkomyślność i tę chorą potrzebę ciągłego sprawdzenia się, co zawsze wytykał Edricowi na lekcjach.

Nałożył na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. Powinien zrobić to tuż po wyjściu z pokoju!

Próbował odtworzyć w głowie wczorajszą drogę, którą przeszedł z wężem, ale wszystkie zakręty wyglądały tak samo, a korytarze zdawały się nie kończyć. Parę razy minął duże okna wychodzące na ogród z drugiej strony domu, więc musiał znajdować się na tyłach budynku, daleko od bramy głównej. Ostatni tydzień listopada był mroźny, przez chmury przebijało się zimne światło słoneczne. Edric przez chwilę obserwował imponujący ogród. Na lekkim wzniesieniu wyrastał labirynt stworzony przez wysokie na trzy metry rośliny, tworzące zachwycające, zielono-czerwone ściany ze swoich łodyg i kwiatów. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś takiego. Zastanawiał się, co mogło czaić się w głębi labiryntu. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z podziwu i ruszył w drogę. Starał się nie robić nawet najmniejszego hałasu.

– Ty! – szorstki, władczy głos przeciął ciszę.

Edric podskoczył, rozglądając się po korytarzu. Dźwięk dobiegał z wnęki przy krętych schodach, na które wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi.

– Podejdź, chłopcze.

To niemożliwe, przecież zaklęcie niewidzialności działało. Ściskając mocno różdżkę, podszedł do schodów prowadzących prawdopodobnie do lochów. Stopnie ginęły w mroku i nie mógł ocenić, czy ktoś nie chował się w ciemnościach.

– Spójrz w górę, głupcze! – wycedził głos zniecierpliwionym tonem.

Podniósł głowę i obrócił się ku wnęce. Mężczyzna z portretu mierzył go wyniosłym spojrzeniem. Miał mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe i ciemne włosy, przez które prześwitywały nitki siwizny.

– Jak mnie zobaczyłeś? – wyszeptał Edric natychmiast.

– Takie mierne sztuczki miałyby oszukać mój wzrok? Ha! Za swoich czasów potrafiłem widzieć przez peleryny-niewidki, co dopiero jakieś czary młodzika jak ty.

– A kiedy dokładnie były te twoje czasy? Chyba nie czytałem o tobie w żadnych z książek...

– Toż to zniewaga! – ryknął portret.

– Przestań! – wysyczał Edric przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię urazić! Ale nie możesz krzyczeć, bo on się dowie, gdzie jestem!

– Kto się dowie? – mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Masz na myśli mojego dziedzica? Chłopcze, czy sądzisz, że cokolwiek dzieje się bez jego wiedzy? Ha!

– Bez czyjej wiedzy? – zalała go fala strachu. Chyba nie mógł zostać tak łatwo złapany?

– Czy naprawdę jesteś taki bezmyślny? Rozmawiasz z Salazarem Slytherinem!

Cofnął się o krok. Czytał oczywiście o sławnych założycielach Hogwartu, ale na zdjęciach w książce czarodziej wyglądał inaczej. A może był po prostu dużo starszy?

– Niesamowite – wydyszał z ekscytacją. – Musisz posiadać niewyobrażalną wiedzę! Dlaczego tu wisisz, w tym ponurym domu, w jakiejś lichej wnęce, kompletnie zapomniany? Powinieneś mieć odpowiednie miejsce w Hogwarcie!

– Ależ oczywiście, że mam – odpowiedział dumnie Salazar, ale wyglądał na udobruchanego. – My, portrety, możemy się przemieszczać między ramami, mając wgląd do wielu ciekawych sytuacji. Jest to marna podróbka życia, jednak dla kogoś tak wiekowego jak ja, bardzo zadowalająca.

– Rozumiem... Ale dlaczego wisisz akurat tu? Co to za dom?

– Ten dwór należy do mojego prawowitego dziedzica, oczywiście.

Spłynęła na niego fala przerażającego zrozumienia.

– Voldemort!

– Ach, tak, chyba pod takim imieniem jest teraz znany, prawda? Bardzo sprytne z jego strony...

– Jestem w domu Voldemorta? – przerwał mu gorączkowo.

– Czy nie wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno? Doprawdy, za moich czasów dzieciaki były bystrzejsze... Gdzie ty biegniesz?! Co to za barbarzyństwo?! W środku rozmowy? Jestem Salazar Slyhterin, jeden z czwórki założycieli wspaniałej szkoły Hogwart, zasługuję na szacunek! Wracaj tu, głupcze!

Ale słowa portretu już do niego nie dochodziły. Puścił się biegiem, słysząc jeszcze za sobą złorzeczenia mężczyzny.

Myślał, że znalazł się na dworze któregoś ze śmierciożerców, ale w domu samego Voldemorta? Jego plan ucieczki nagle przestał być planem i stał się misją samobójczą. Pędził korytarzami w nadziei znalezienia jakiegoś wyjścia, jednak zdawało się, że tylko bardziej się zagłębiał. Zatrzymał się, żeby nabrać powietrza. Dyszał ciężko. Nie był w dobrej kondycji od czasu wypadku i szybko się męczył.

Oparł się o jakieś czarne, niepozornie wyglądające drzwi. Z każdą kolejną minutą czuł coraz większe zniechęcenie. Przed czym właściwie uciekał? Przecież nie mógł zgubić Voldemorta w jego własnym domu! A nawet jeśli zdołałby się wydostać, co później? Może liczył na pomoc Cinny? Nauczyciel własnoręcznie przyciągnąłby Edrica z powrotem na dwór. Chociaż lepsze i to niż gniew Bellatriks. Ojciec też raczej nie byłby skory do sprzeciwienia się Czarnemu Panu, więc jakie miał inne opcje? Musiał przyjąć mroczny znak.

Dlaczego właściwie nie został naznaczony poprzedniej nocy? Voldemort mówił coś o zachęcie... Edric nie chciał żadnej zachęty! Wolałby trzymać się z daleka od tej całej wojny, ona go nigdy nie dotyczyła.

Nagle usłyszał kroki. Zamarł, wstrzymując oddech. Użył zaklęcia niewidzialności, ale skoro nawet portret potrafił go zobaczyć, to nie mogło być zbyt potężne. Znalazł je w jednej z książek o jasnej magii i nigdy wcześniej nie rzucał. Prawdopodobnie byle czarodziej zobaczyłby jego kontury, a może nawet cień.

Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze i dochodziły zza zakrętu. Lada chwila...

Wymacał dłonią klamkę, wpadł tyłem do pokoju i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Przycisnął ucho do hebanowego drewna, ale nie słyszał już kroków. Przechodząca osoba musiała sobie pójść, ale dla pewności zdecydował się odczekać chwilę.

Odwrócił się tyłem do drzwi i krzyknął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Naprzeciw niego stało biurko o potężnych rozmiarach, a za nim, na głębokim, skórzanym krześle siedział Voldemort. Czerwone oczy drążyły Edricowi dziury w głowie. Twarz czarnoksiężnika nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego, jakby najście chłopaka nie wywarło na nim żadnego wrażenia.

– Siadaj – polecił chłodno, wskazując na krzesło, którego jeszcze chwilę temu nie było.

Edric wolałby stać, ale nie ośmielił się odezwać i posłusznie osunął się na wyczarowany mebel.

Zapadła cisza. Voldemort spokojnie mierzył go wzrokiem.

– Czy... na coś czekamy?

– Nie.

– To dlaczego... znaczy... – obecność mężczyzny odebrała mu umiejętność poprawnego wysławiania się.

– Cóż, to ty wpadłeś do mojego gabinetu bez zaproszenia, więc chyba musisz chcieć mi coś powiedzieć. Szczególnie, że bez mojego pozwolenia nie da się wejść do tego pokoju.

Minęła chwila zanim doszedł do niego sens słów Voldemorta.

– Aaa... Ale to znaczy, że nie powinienem być w stanie otworzyć tych drzwi?

– Nie powinieneś ich nawet zobaczyć.

– Więc... jak?

Voldemort uśmiechnął nieprzyjemnie.

– Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej elokwentny.

– Tak... No, nie chciałbym...

– Powiedzieć czegoś, czym zasłużyłbyś sobie na mój gniew? – podsunął mężczyzna niewinnie, ale czerwone oczy lśniły niepokojąco.

– Dokładnie.

– Oprócz oczywistej niechęci do przyjęcia mrocznego znaku? – spytał Voldemort prawie szeptem, a z każdym kolejnym słowem w pokoju robiło się zimniej. – Oprócz twojego idiotycznego planu wymknięcia się z dworu? Oprócz kwestionowania moich poglądów? Oprócz tego wszystkiego, nie chciałbyś zrobić czegoś, czym zasłużyłbyś sobie na mój gniew, tak?

Zbladł, szukając w głowie jakiejkolwiek wiarygodnej wymówki, ale czy by to cokolwiek dało? Voldemort zdawał się wiedzieć wszystko.

– Nie chciałbym, żebyś źle mnie ocenił. Nie myśl sobie, że pozwoliłem ci wczoraj wyjść z zebrania, bo jestem pobłażliwy. Nic. Z. Tych. Rzeczy. Edric – wycedził, nieznacznie unosząc różdżkę bladymi palcami.

Nagle poczuł się bardzo ospały. Zrobił się zimny i z trudem oddychał. Każdy ruch wymagał nadprzyrodzonego wysiłku. W uszach zaczęło mu szumieć. Oblała go fala strachu.

– Oczywiście wiem, że nie czujesz bólu, dlatego muszę wykazać się pewną... wyobraźnią. Widzisz, zaklęcie spowalniające bicie serca jest bardzo przydatne, gdy chcesz udać martwego, ale nie powinno być rzucone na dłużej niż pięć minut. Potem praca serca zostaje wstrzymana. Co znaczy, że zostało ci niewiele czasu.

Gorączkowo pokręcił głową. Zamknął oczy, usiłując się uspokoić, jednak gdy je otworzył, obraz stał się niewyraźny i stracił na ostrości. Zapadał się w ciemność.

– Mógłbym też cofnąć zaklęcie. Chciałbyś tego? – usłyszał bezlitosny głos Voldemorta.

– Tak – wychrypiał.

– Najpierw pokaż mi lewe przedramię.

– Nie, nie...

– Nie?

Skóra Edrica stała się lodowata i biała. Słyszał ciężkie, wolne bicie serca. Przed oczami stanęły mu ciemne plamy. Zimny pot pokrywał jego czoło. Nie był gotowy, by umrzeć, ale czy był gotowy na krwawą służbę u tego okrutnego człowieka?

– Chcę... wiedzieć... jakie... masz... plany... – wykrztusił z trudem.

– A kim jesteś, żeby tego wymagać? – spytał głos z rozbawieniem. – Mam konsultować swoje plany z szesnastolatkiem?

– Ni... Nie robiłbyś... tego... wszystkiego, gdybyś... – wziął głęboki oddech – gdybyś czegoś... ode mnie... nie chciał.

– Naprawdę? W takim razie poczekajmy, zobaczymy, czy jesteś na tyle wyjątkowy, żeby nie umrzeć.

Sekundy mijały, a Edric czuł się coraz bardziej oderwany od rzeczywistości. Prawie nie drżał już z zimna i coraz częściej musiał przypominać sobie, żeby oddychać.

– Dlaczego... więc... nie zabiłeś... mnie... wczoraj?

Pytanie musiało trafić w sedno, bo Voldemort nie odpowiedział od razu.

– Przyjmij mroczny znak, a porozmawiamy.

– Nie... Najpierw... chcę... porozmawiać... potem... Uwolnij mnie!

I nagle ogromny ciężar spadł mu z serca, przywracając je do normalnego rytmu. Odzyskał jasność umysłu, a kontury przybrały na ostrości i po chwili poczuł się tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

Zanim zdążył nacieszyć się powrotem do życia, silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego szyi, bez wysiłku podniosła z krzesła i przyszpiliła do ściany.

– Zostaw!

Spojrzał z nienawiścią w czerwone oczy, które znajdowały się zdecydowanie za blisko.

– Myślisz, że dzięki temu chętniej się do ciebie przyłączę?!

– Jesteś nikim, rozumiesz? Tylko głupim, naiwnym dzieciakiem, które nadal wierzy w bajki o dobrze pokonującym zło! – wycedził Voldemort z furią.

Edric powstrzymał się przed zadrżeniem ze strachu. Nie mógł pokazać, że się boi.

– Nie wiesz, w co wierzę!

– Och, nie? Nie przyłączyłbyś się najchętniej do Dumbledore'a i jego armii głupców, ratując wszystkich naokoło? Nie głosiłbyś pełnych uniesienia przemówień o potędze miłości? Powinienem cię zabić, gdy tylko pierwszy raz pokazałeś mi się na oczy!

– Wcale nie! To, że nie zgadzam się z niektórymi twoimi celami, nie znaczy, że popieram Dumbledore'a! A teraz puść mnie!

Choć nie czuł bólu, jego organizm bronił się przed niechcianym uściskiem i oczy zaszły mu łzami.

– Nie popierasz Dumbledore'a? – upewnił się Voldemort spokojniejszym głosem, ale nadal podszytym złością.

– Nie!

Mężczyzna puścił go i odsunął się, ale nie na tyle, żeby Edric mógł zrobić krok do przodu.

– Twoi rodzice są lojalnymi śmierciożercami. Powinieneś iść w ich ślady.

– Ale nie chcę! – odpowiedział wścieklej niż zamierzał. – Czytam w gazetach o tych wszystkich okropnych mordach, za którymi podobno ty stoisz i każesz mi tak po prostu zostać śmierciożercą?

– Jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem! Wyczuwam to, nie możesz mnie oszukać. Wiem też, że nadzwyczajnie szybko pojmujesz czarną magię. Z tymi zdolnościami chcesz walczyć dla jasnej strony? Cinna mówił mi o twoim potencjale...

– Cinna mnie chwalił? – przerwał mu Edric z niedowierzaniem.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Ach, więc przyznajesz? Lubisz wasze lekcje? Lekcje z _czarnej magii_?

– Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nie. Ale nie mogę do ciebie przystać, jeśli nie poznam twoich zamiarów, chociaż z grubsza. Nie chcę zabijać dla samego zabijania ani torturować dla samego sprawiania bólu. Muszę dowiedzieć się, o co tak naprawdę toczy się ta wojna i co chcesz nią osiągnąć. Czy nie wolisz mieć lojalnego zwolennika zamiast takiego, który cię skrycie nienawidzi?

– Nie mógłbyś mnie skrycie nienawidzić, wiem o wszystkim, co się dzieje w głowach moich śmierciożerców – odpowiedział lekceważąco Voldemort, ale wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Dobrze. Porozmawiamy, jednak gdy już przyjmiesz mroczny znak, nie oczekuj, że będę traktować cię inaczej niż wszystkich innych. Jesteś tylko kolejnym sługą.

– _Jeśli_ przyjmę mroczny znak – sprostował Edric z godnością.

– Odmawiając, wydasz na siebie wyrok śmierci.

– Niech i tak będzie.

Czerwone oczy spojrzały na niego wyzywająco, ale Voldemort z powrotem wrócił za biurko.


End file.
